


pay no mind

by avio



Series: Avio's 30 Prompt Kiyoyachi Challenge! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Clubbing, Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: day one in my 30 day music prompt challenge!  ;u;1. Pay No Mind by Madeon ft. Passion Pit"Lately, Kiyoko noticed that Hitoka's anxiety was acting up pretty badly, so she was pretty worried at first. However, after the first initial toast to their reunion and blooming careers, Shouyou managed to pull Hitoka out to the dance floor and get her to dance with him. It took a few songs, but Hitoka seemed to ease into it alright, and Kiyoko could feel the relief in her shoulders."





	pay no mind

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i have made a thirty-day challenge with songs as prompts, and i've decided to use it all to contribute to the kiyoyachi tag and also to practice writing them out ;u; with each day, i intend to write two hundred words more at least than the day before lol we'll see how long that lasts @n@;;  
> i hope you enjoy my journey <3 if you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know <3 i am hoping to improve my writing with this too phew here we go

 

[](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQweR2QH1Io&ab_channel=MadeonVEVO) _darling, this is something_ __  
i _should've told you long ago_ __  
i _just want you to feel safe_ _  
i_ _just want to make you glow_

 

It wasn't often (or, ever) that Kiyoko and Hitoka went out to a club, but it also wasn't often that the whole team managed to all meet back in Miyagi at the same time. College was rough, but the scramble to settle into post-college Adult Life was something else, entirely.

Lately, Kiyoko noticed that Hitoka's anxiety was acting up pretty badly, so she was pretty worried at first. However, after the first initial toast to their reunion and blooming careers, Shouyou managed to pull Hitoka out to the dance floor and get her to dance with him. It took a few songs, but Hitoka seemed to ease into it alright, and Kiyoko could feel the relief in her shoulders.

Daichi and Suga-san were telling her about their troublesome neighbors, but Kiyoko couldn't help but be a little distracted by her fiancee, whose hands were in Shouyou's, and they were twirling around the floor. Hitoka was laughing and, _oh my god, she's so beautiful._ Kiyoko was a little dazed, captivated, and only blushed when Suga-san grinned at her knowingly. Before he could tease her, however, the two returned and Hitoka was breathless beside her. Shouyou was still on the dance floor, now tugging at a less-than-cooperative Kageyama with the aid of Noya and Tanaka.

“You looked like you were having fun.”

“It wasn't so bad!” She looked elated, breathing heavy and face flushed, grin wide. Kiyoko was falling in love again, pulse picking up at the gorgeous smile. “Shouyou was good at distracting me f-from all the people.”

Kiyoko smiled, kissed her temple. “I'm glad.”

While Hitoka caught her breath, Suga stood up and declared another round of shots before he dragged Daichi to the floor to join in the dancing, much to Chikara's chagrin as he struggled to keep up with him. Asahi eyed his own shot nervously while the girls politely declined. Kiyoko wanted to keep her senses sharp, keep an eye on Hitoka to make sure she was still doing alright.

Which was a good thing, because after a while she was on the dance floor again, but seemed to lose Shouyou somewhere in the crowd; Kiyoko couldn't see him anywhere. That wouldn't do. Hitoka had so much fun before and Kiyoko didn't want her to lose that feeling, but she could already see the stiffened movements, nerves settling into her bones.

She made her way to the floor, ignoring people asking to dance as she approached her fiancee and swooped her into her arms.

“Ki-Kiyoko?!”

“Don't worry about everyone here, Hitoka-chan,” she murmured into her ear. “It's just me. Just dance with me, alright? Let's have fun together. Let me know if you need to leave.”

Hitoka nodded, nervously looking up at Kiyoko. “I don't want to leave everyone this early.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Then pay them no mind, alright? Remember to breathe.”

The dancing was different from how she danced before, now more intimate and less fitting to the music, but Kiyoko hoped she enjoyed it regardless. They picked up pace by the time the next song came on, and the one after that, until they were in sync completely and Hitoka was once again glowing under neon lights, smiling up at Kiyoko and making her heart restart.

She couldn't help herself, leaning down to kiss her. Hitoka's arms wrapped around her neck, and she stood on tip-toe, reaching up to kiss her back.

Perhaps she was imagining it, but she was pretty certain she could hear whooping from Tanaka nearby. Feeling bold, she pulled back to give Hitoka another twirl.

She decided that maybe, as long as she was diligent in staying attuned to Hitoka's emotional state, maybe they could go out once more some time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, isn't this song just effin perfect for kiyoyachi?????????? i die???????????????????????????


End file.
